FNaF: Black Ops Preview OC Submission
by FlameSpeed
Summary: Preview for my next FNaF fanfic, FNaF: Black.Ops!
1. Preview

**This will have a tiny spoiler off of what happens at thr end of FNaF: Phantoms. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **When they thought the fighting was over**

"Damn… haven't had any sort of piece for a long time." Flame said, yawning. He was wearing his wedding ring on him.

"I know sweetie, it's nice." Swift replied.

 **A war breaks out**

"The Mercs have infiltrated New York! I repeat the Mersc infiltrated New Yor-" The news broadcast abruptly ended, with static now on the screen.

"Dad? What's going on?" Talia asked.

"I don't know sweetheart…" Flame replied back in shock.

 **They become drafted to fight**

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Foxy snapped at Section in anger.

"We have our orders." Section replied back.

"You can't be separating our family!" Exo argued.

"Guys, it is not our decision, now follow me." Harper told them.

 **They have to fight against their own will**

The truck drove away, with them inside. Flame kept watching outside the window.

"Flame, why'd you do that? You were home free!" Exo asked.

"I made a promise that she didn't need to fight anymore… I can't go back on that." Flame said, clutching his wedding ring in his grasp.

 **Without any guarantee of survival**

Flame held his M27 in hand. The river was deep, Flame was hoping that he didn't need to dive.

"ENEMIES INBOUND!" A soldier shouted, before being exploded into bits by a mortor. Flame dashed for cover, terror on his face.

"Dude get out of there!" Flame shouted at another animatronic. She hesitated, and was exploded to the side, her arm being amputated off.

 **They fight a losing war**

"MERCS WARTHOGS!" The commander said. Flame, Exo, and Section rush into a building for cover.

"We can't win this!" Flame snapped at Section.

"We never wanted to do this! Our oil will be on your hands!" Exo said to Section. The ceiling was starting to cave it.

"We'll get out alive! Trust me!" Section said, shooting a crossbow with a grapple arrow out the window.

 **Before a new faction attacked**

Multiple helicopters attacked, with a different symbol. It was a skull with an x through it. The helicopters obliterated the Mercs forces.

"We've been rescused!" Flare rejoyed. Before they were able to celebrate, the helicopters then turned on them. Flame's eyes widened.

"They're not here to save us."

 **An unwanted truce is made**

"Why should I trust you Americans?" Menendez asked. Flame growled, getting up in Menendez's face.

"We have to f***ing work together if we don't want to be annihilated!" Flame shouted.

"Flame…" Exo said. He's never seen Flame act like this.

"Ye need tah calm down…" Foxy put his hand out.

 **The home front gets attacked**

Missiles were seen all over the skys. Swift's eyes widened in fear.

"We've got to get away from the pizzeria!" Swift shouted. Everyone got out, just in time to see the pizzeria obliterated by a few missiles.

 **Will Flame and the others get back in time?**

Flame, Section, Exo, and Foxy were in a high speed jet. They were flying back to Ohio, to the pizzeria.

"I hope your family are alright…" Section said, missiles being seen from below.

 **Or will they fall to the threat?**

Flame and Exo had their backs to each other. They were completely surrounded. Flame was holding his scabre, tears falling down his face.

"Exo if we die here… I want you to know how amazing a friend you've been." Flame said in desperation.

"Don't be ridiculous! We'll make it out of here, I'll be sure of it!" Exo said back to Flame.

 **Find out…**

Flame and Exo were striking down the men left and right. Flame noticed that behind Exo, someone had their AN-94 at him.

"EXO!" Flame shouted, leaping behind Exo to shield him.

 **...in FNaF: Black Ops**

"Flame…? FLAME!"

 **I couldn't wait to post this! I felt that this was a good time, as I will be ending FNaF: Phantoms soon. As in about a month. Anyways, I'll be taking OC submissions! I'll post what to put for thr submissions on the next chapter.**


	2. OC Submissions

**Hey everyone! I am here with the OC Submissions! Anyone who's already had an OC in my stories can have another within this story, as well as needing to add to their OC with 2 specific requirements.**

 **Name:** The name... no shit.

 **Gender:** Again... so shit

 **Race/Species:** This is slightly different. You can choose human, animatronic, and anthro. Animatronic and anthro has to say the species as well.

 **Clothing:** Give a simple description of what your OC wears.

 **Personality:** The OC's personality.

 **Background:** Give a background of the OC.

 **Alliance:** What team your OC will be with. There's going to be 4 teams divided on 2 sides: Black Ops and CIA, Mercs and ISA.

 **Friends:** Who your OC is friends with.

 **Enemies:** Who your OC is enemies with.

 **These are the 2 requirements that returning OCs have to do as well**

 **Ultimate Attack:** The most powerful attack your OC does. This is triggered once they received a certain amount of damage.

 **Weaponary:** Weapons your OC uses. Yes, even if they use the same weapons you have to list them.

 **I will be confirming the final OCs on the 16th! Mostly cause I won't be here between the 17th and the 23rd.**


	3. Preview 2: Project Endern

**Hey everyone** **! I just felt like adding a 2nd preview, so I decided to do this. Enjoy it if ya do! Also don't forget the OC Submissions.**

 **Endern was brought to the fight**

"You must be Endern I assume?" Section asked. Endern nodded his head.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you David Mason." Endern replied.

Flame frowned, Endern was supposed to be back at the pizzeria.

"Endern, what are you doing here?"

 **The scientists took noticed to his skills**

A digital screen was showing Endern fighting, not even using a gun, but still his sword. He sliced down Militia foes one by one.

"This… animal-like creature is much more powerful than the animatronics…" The head scientist, Dr. Locke stated.

 **Experiments were done**

"Do you feel comfortable Endern?" Dr. Locke asked. Endern nodded.

"Yes I do sir." Endern replied.

"Good, that won't last for long."

 **And Project Endern was proposed**

"Project… Endern?" Flame asked Dr. Locke. Exo seemed suspicious about this.

"Yes, a way to… enhance your abilities." Dr. Locke stated.

 **Will this be a safe experiment?**

"Endern, would you do this?" Flame asked as they we're secluded in a room.

"Hell no! Don't listen to their… propaganda of it being so amazing!" Endern snapped.

 **Or will it lead to death?**

"So, what will you do Mr. McCarlac?" Dr. Locke question.

Flame looked over at Exo & Foxy. They both had the 'don't do this' face.

"I… will. I'll do it." Flame stated.

 **It won't be known until it's too late**

"What the hell are ye thinking?!" Foxy snapped at Flame.

"Yeah, this could be dangerous. This hasn't been tested before." Exo added. Flame shook his head.

"That's what I did it, so that others don't blindly go into it…" Flame said, as he looked out into the distance.

" I don't care if I die anymore, I'd rather risk the life of one than risk the lives of many."


End file.
